I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for conserving battery power in a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, video, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems.
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may be able to receive service from one or more wireless systems. Upon power up, the wireless device searches for a system from which it may receive service. If a system is found, then the wireless device may register with the system. The wireless device may then actively communicate with the system or go into an idle mode if communication is not required. If the wireless device subsequently loses the system, then it enters an out of service (OOS) state and attempts to acquire a system in accordance with an OOS procedure. This OOS procedure may direct the wireless device to search for a system and, if a new system is acquired, to register with the new system.
The wireless device may operate in an environment in which it acquires a system but quickly loses the system. In such an environment, the wireless device may expend a large amount of battery power trying to acquire a system. This heavy drain on battery power reduces both standby time and talk time, which is highly undesirable.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate against heavy battery power consumption due to OOS conditions.